Games
by Zoe Renee
Summary: But being Clove, she didn't jealous very often. And being Clove, jealousy and anger went hand in hand. Cato/Clove


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games

* * *

><p>He knew she was jealous from the look in her eyes.<p>

Being Clove, she didn't get jealous all that often. That's why it was so easy to spot when she did get jealous.

He had only seen the spark in her eyes twice before. Once when he had partnered with one of his friends at the training centre instead of her, and second when he had got a higher score than her for their private training sessions.

So being Clove, she hardly ever got jealous. And being Clove, jealousy and anger went hand in hand.

That's why as she watched the blonde bimbo snuggle up to Cato, she couldn't help but grip her knife tighter.

And that's why Cato couldn't help but keep going, his smirk hidden behind Glimmer's hair. He leaned down to her ear, keeping his eyes trained on Clove, and whispered something into the blonde's ear.

Glimmer let out a girly giggle, and he wondered what exactly she was laughing at because he himself didn't even know what he had said. But the look on Clove face told him that it was enough.

Her knuckles around the blade had turned white and she had an extremely dangerous glint in her eyes. He knew she was picturing all the ways she could kill Glimmer in her head and he smiled. Only Clove.

He hated to admit it, but angry looked incredibly sexy on her.

Her eyes suddenly met his and a smirk bigger than his spread across her face. Not moving her eyes away from his, she scooted closer to Marvel.

The effect was almost instant. He growled quietly and gripped Glimmer tighter. She almost laughed at his reaction, but managed to keep a straight face for her act.

She smiled seductively up at Marvel and batted her eyelashes. She had never done this before, but she had picked enough of it up from Glimmer to get the gist of it.

She ignored the confusion on his face as he looked down at her, Cato's eyes where only trained on her. Slowly, she reached her hand out and placed it on Marvels thigh.

He lost it. Growling much louder this time, he shoved Glimmer off him a little too violently and snarled at everyone that he was going to take first watch. Lover boy was already asleep, Glimmer and Marvel both shrunk away in fear so it only left Clove sitting on her log.

She watched as Glimmer and Marvel both moved into comfortable positions around the fire before getting up to find herself somewhere comfy to sleep. She had barely made it two steps when Cato grabbed her arm.

'Not you,' he hissed.

He dragged her around to the other side of the tree, away from the now sleeping careers and into the darkness. She leaned against the tree and he stood in front of her, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

'What the fuck was that?' he seethed, and her smirk only spread wider.

'What was what?' she said innocently and smiled sweetly. It was driving him insane.

'Don't give me that shit Clove. What the fuck were you doing with Marvel?'

She did her best girly giggle and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. 'Oh, nothing. Besides, my love life should none of your concern, Cato,' she said in a sing song voice, repeating the exact same words he had used when she had asked about Glimmer.

He pinned her against the tree, colossal hands on either side of her head, but she doesn't do anything more than blink. She had dealt with him enough to know his reactions.

'The fuck it does,' he growled and she had to bite her lip to hold in her laughter about how much he was overreacting. 'Don't touch him again.'

She simply smiled. 'Wow Cato. You sound almost...' she drawls, setting her mouth in a smirk, 'Jealous.'

'I'm not fucking jealous,' he hissed through his clenched teeth and she wanted to laugh so badly at how obviously jealous he was.

'No, of course not,' she let out a laugh.

He continued to glare. 'What about you then?' he asked.

'What?' she asked, face laced with confusion.

'You looked like you were thinking up a hundred different ways to kill Glimmer'

He eyes narrowed to slits. 'I was not.'

'I know you Clove. Don't pretend to give me that shit,' he was smirking now.

'I would never think such thoughts involving that little slut,' she growled and he knew he had her.

'Wow Clove, your sounding mighty...' he drawls, 'Jealous.'

She hissed at him through her teeth. 'I am no such thing,' she spat at him.

'Right, right. Of course not,' he smirked.

'I hate you,' she hissed at him, and he chooses that moment to lean down and press his lips to hers.

She's still seething when he kisses her roughly, keeping her pinned to the tree, not that she was trying to escape. She clawed at his back so hard that she draws blood and he kisses her lips so roughly they'll be swollen for sure. He picks her up by the waist and slams her back into the tree, gripping her thighs. He only pulls back when he tastes blood, and looks down at her split lip. She simply licks up the remaining blood and pulls him back to her again

'I hate you so fucking much,' she hisses against his lips and tightens her legs around his waist.

He smirks as she wiggles against the tree. 'I hate you too,' he says, smiling against her.

He chuckles when he hears he growl against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Guys, I seriously need to stop obsessing over the old cast and all the characters because THEY ALL FREAKING DIE.

Like, I knew they were amazing before. But now, they're even more amazing.

UGH

Anyway, I saw the movie for the forth time on the weekend :D

It was just as amazing, if not more.

And anyway, I was paying attention to Clove's amazing knife throwing skills, like always, and then she was throwing them at that lizard, and I was like 'Wow, calm your farm'

And then, whilst stroking my imaginary beard, I was like 'Hmmm... Maybe Clove's jealous...'

And then I thought 'Wouldn't it be cool if Cato was jealous...'

I always wondered what Cato would be like jealous. I think he would have a spaz and stuff. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to take that sort of thing to lightly. :)

I called this story 'Games' because I thought that is what Cato and Clove would do, play games with each other, get into each others head. Seems very them :)

OHMIGOSH guys, there's a guy in my english class who looks just like Marvel!

Me and my friend were looking up pictures and then comparing him and they look exactly the same!

Then we went up to him after class and were like 'Can you throw a spear?'

He walked away looking slightly frightened...

Yeah...

Anyways, did you know that the last story that I did was actually my first?

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! All of them were so touching I wanted to cry. You guys are amazing, and I love every single one of you :)

Review ;)

Zoe Renee xxx


End file.
